Krypton
You may be looking for Krypton of Earth-2A. Krypton was the fourth planet in the Rao system.As established in multiple episodes. When Superman met fellow alien, Krim for the first time, he told him he was also from another planet: Krypton. Krim was familiar with the planet, telling him he had heard of it: "the planet that exploded."As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Balloon People (November 3, 1973). __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, for centuries the people of the planet Krypton has been a technologically advanced culture, with a Science Council acting as the head of government. Although space travel was outlawed on Krypton due to an incident involving Jax-Ur stranding the Council in space, the people still continued to advance in science. Impending Doom Several weeks before Krypton’s impending doom, the planet was ravished by minor quakes. One quake was bad enough that Jor-El and the rest of the Kryptonian Science-Council were summoned together. Jor-El has the councils' support, as he warns them of the instability at the planets core and the coming doom, until he suggests to the council that they authorize the building of ‘Space-Arks’ and send them to the newly discovered Earth, he loses their confidence. This troubled the rest of the council because they know as does Jor-El that due to Kryptonian law, there is a ban on building ships for the purpose of space travel and exploration. Ka-Do also angrily reminds Jor-El about the rogue scientist who 20 years before wanted to exile the Ruling Council into space. Ka-Do then tells him to leave immediately. Discouraged, he leaves and then together with his wife Lara, they immediately begin building a rocket-ship.Jor-El called young Kal-El’s ship a ‘rocket-ship’ in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). A few weeks into the building of the ship, Lara realizes that it will only fit two. Jor-El tells her that there isn’t time to build a larger ship.Summary from Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). Jor-El repeatedly went before the High-Council to warn them of the danger. They would only laugh at him. And one council member told him that he was through listening to his "nonsense."As seen in the Season 3 episode: Secret Origins of the SuperFriends (October 28, 1978). A few weeks later, the Kryptonian date is '57-52.8'As seen in the 1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome (September 24, 1983). and Jor-El is once again warning the High-Council about their impending doom. Their Sun, Rao is unstable and expanding,As Rao was going 'supernova' the cosmic radiation disrupted Krypton internally, causing it to experience core instability. and the council should order an immediate evacuation. They laugh him right out of the building.As seen in the 1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome (September 24, 1983). That same afternoon, the Science-Council, summons Jor-El to tell him of the council’s decision to disbar him. Moments later, the planet begins to quake for the last time. Jor-El rushes to his lab, where Lara and young Kal (as he called him) are waiting. They put Kal into the ship and as Jor-El tries to get Lara to go, but she refuses telling him that her place is by his side.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). So, they send him to Earth an orphan from parents and planet. Locations Continents *Lurvan *Arctic Continent *Antarctic Continent Seas *Cogo Sea *Morstil Ocean *Dandahu Ocean *Gorv Ocean *Red Ocean Cities *Argo City *Kryptonopolis *Kandor Islands *Zith *Uvlot Indigenous species *Kryptonians *Kryptonian canine *Kryptonian Metal-Eater *Rokan *Kryptonian mushroom *Octosaur Technology *Kryptonian crystals *Kryptonian car *Kryptonian flying car *Kryptonian aircraft *Kryptonian Space Ark *Phantom Zone projector Geology Krypton was apparently geologically unstable, which is why it eventually exploded. This was in part caused by the expansion of Rao, which apparently had a major effect on Krypton's atmosphere and in turn the core below the surface of Krypton. Krypton was much larger than Earth, which is why its' gravity was so much stronger.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). In fact, one chunk of Krypton that made its' way to Earth, nearly colliding with it, was the size of an average planet, indicating that Krypton must have been enormous.As seen in the Season 2 episode: Will the World Collide? (December 3, 1977). Appearances SuperFriends TV Show (1973-85) * Season 1 Episode(s): ** The Menace of the White Dwarf (November 24, 1973) ** The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973) * Season 3 Episode: ** Secret Origins of the SuperFriends (October 28, 1978) * Season 7, 1983 Short: ** The Krypton Syndrome (September 24, 1983) Gallery Krypton 2.png | Krypton Image From Secret Origins of the Superfriends Krypton 3.png | Krypton Image From The Planet Splitter Krypton 4.png | Krypton Image From The Krypton Syndrome Krypton 5.png | Krypton Image From The Krypton Syndrome KryptonFIlMATION.jpg|The Planet Krypton, shortly before its' destruction.As seen in the opening theme of The New Adventures of Superman. KryptonRubySpears.jpg|Krypton, as seen from outer space.As seen in the opening theme of Superman. Krypton and other planets.jpg|Krypton (the green planet in the center) and other planets in the Rao system.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Menace of the White Dwarf (November 24, 1973). References Category:Destroyed planets Category:DC Comics Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Outer space